


飞行员和公主

by Mereeeee



Category: Bodhi/Ali
Genre: F/F, Riz's characters
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	1. 最后

菩提没想到自己会被阿里直接从审判台带走，还一路带向了公主卧房。

女人在萨尔玛是绝对不允许在众人前露面的，即使是公主也不例外——她们只被允许在闺房里或丈夫面前取下黑面纱。可阿里还未来得及完全摘下碍事的黑纱就被菩提咬住了嘴唇，她们头顶上悬着一把荣誉谋杀的铡刀，共享着一份不为世间所容的甜蜜。阿里看着眼前脏兮兮的情人，推开了那个想要进一步加深的亲吻，轻声说：你怎么敢离开我。

菩提怔住，她几次开口欲澄清什么，却还是只知道抓紧了囚衣。她回想起那个跨上飞机的夜晚，回想起酋长擅定的婚约。她作为萨尔玛唯一一位能够抛头露面的女飞行员，因身上的战功要被许配给皇室成员，却在叛逃的当晚被击落。平日早就看不惯她的神学家们用尽了心力要送她去死，而公主又一次出面救下了她。

我怎么敢离开你，菩提终于正视了阿里，她迎上那个略带戏谑的眼神，再次开口：我怎么敢离开你，离开您。

公主的回应却是一把掀掉了肮脏的囚衣，对着那双漂亮的锁骨又咬又舔。叛徒，她这么叫菩提，同时伸手使劲摸了一把飞行员的屁股，再顺势把裤子一起脱了。囚徒此刻全身赤裸地杵在她面前，她便扯出一个笑，几步把菩提推到了公主的大床上。

菩提的腿曲起来想要挡住些什么，下一秒却被阿里强硬地分开了。公主的整个手掌抵住菩提的阴部，嘴却含住了她的乳头。菩提把手伸进公主的袍子里，她的乳尖传来被舌苔俘获的麻痒，神经末梢向公主的舌头敞开了怀抱，那湿漉漉的灵活激起她皮肤的颤栗。公主喜欢玩她的胸脯，而她敏感的乳头此刻已硬得发疼，她要从公主那讨回快感，便让手指在阿里的脊线上来回恶劣地滑动。而阿里回敬一个轻轻的吮咬，让菩提的喘息蓦地加重。

公主的皮肤理所应当是光滑柔软的，最高级的丝绸也比不过情人的肤质，菩提拨弄的手指被掌心替换了，公主正大力揉搓着她的阴户，小小的阴蒂被来回刺激着，她也就抚摸着公主的脊背，在肩胛处逡巡。

女孩们喘息着，而楼下咆哮着的官员们来回奔走，噼里啪啦的脚步声好像要给两位的疯狂助兴。没有人想到节后就要与将军之子完婚的公主正在与他们的囚徒做爱。

恶质的啃咬也好，亲昵的吮吻也好，一切菩提在被击落的瞬间就再也不敢肖想的甜美此刻在公主柔软的床上再次实现了。她的手腕被阿里恶狠狠地钳制着，呼吸的权利被公主的嘴剥夺，而阴蒂正在被大开大合地折磨着，她的全部欲望化成实体氤湿了她打开的阴口，心脏鼓动生产出的血液也伴随着神经的叫嚣而沸腾。她好像化作茫茫漠土里唯一的水源，正在被她的情人所品尝。她直觉沙漠卷起的风暴里她们是风眼，在审判官，也就是公主的父亲改变风向之前，她们永恒是宁静的。

但此时她们一齐被燃起的烈火炙烤着。公主的手指探进了飞行员的阴道，她们的嘴唇在短暂的分离后又紧紧贴在一起，舌头搅出渴求的唾液，犹如阴液沾湿了手指。与情人亲吻是容易上瘾的事，欲望和瘾交缠着，把汗液蒸发了脱离皮肤，却又在再次落下的亲吻里挣出毛孔。每一只神经末梢都张开了触角，阴口的摩擦和阴蒂上的拨弄拉开菩提的灵魂，使其颤抖着攀上高峰。

阿里抚摸菩提仍在痉挛的腿根，她任由生死未定的囚徒带上拉长了的喘息和呻吟，把一手的湿液擦在了菩提的小腹上。她俯身，缓慢地亲吻着菩提的脸颊，下一秒把她拉起，朝她张开了双腿。

这是约定俗成的规矩，菩提与公主的阴唇接吻，那被修饰得柔嫩而光滑的阴户已经打开了，菩提能够看见勃起的阴蒂与濡湿的阴口，她趴着，品尝那处如同舔舐一块布朗尼。口交让公主甜腻地哼出声，一下下梳开飞行员的头发，她盯着菩提的头顶，一寸寸溢出来的快感却让她惶恐而悲伤。菩提吮吸她的阴蒂，她便一仰头颤抖着尖叫，她的情人极色情地摩挲她的腿根，舌头一下下模仿性交探进阴口，她绞紧了肌肉，蜷着脚趾大声吟叫。

她喊着菩提的名字，与菩提抬眼的目光相对，床单被她抓皱了，她们始终目光交缠，一下下跌出来的眼泪也无法阻止高潮在眼神的性爱里席卷而来。公主不自觉地闭上眼睛，感受菩提从小腹舔吻上脖颈，极细致地唤醒她颤抖的皮肤。

她们荒天胡地地做了一次又一次，下半身被体液搅得粘腻不堪。女孩们最后敏感得碰一碰就激起呻吟，可她们还是相拥，哑着嗓子呼唤彼此的名字。如同绿洲给沙漠的慰藉，如同水源给干渴的解脱，如同沙尘最后沉降、绿芽第一次破出土壤，做爱给两位女孩无尽的交缠和探求，眼泪最后让眼眶红肿，关于囚徒的审判却又拖到了明日。

 

阿里最后趴在菩提身上，两对圆润的胸脯相抵，心脏跳动着想要挣出胸腔。

她们成了彼此在黄沙里唯一的真实。

end.


	2. 初见

絮一样的植被扯下来，挡住了菩提的视线。她穿着双走在石板路上会“啪嗒”响的凉鞋，四处张望着，想要偷偷溜进酋长后院的水潭边洗一洗沾满了机油的手。

可旋即她跌进一双眼睛里，那双眼睛像沙漠里极端珍稀的湖泊，此刻正映着热烈的日光看着自己。菩提只知道连忙低下头，用衣摆使劲摩挲脏兮兮的手指。

“你是来……？”那双眼睛说话了。

不，是那个有着蓬松卷发的、和自己年纪相仿的姑娘说话了。而菩提只知道低头一言不发，看着自己的脚趾头在鞋里蜷起来。

“我是公主阿里，你是来讨水的吗?”

“别不说话…也别咬嘴唇，看起来像个……”

“是的，殿下。”

阿里愣了一刻，随后便笑着拉过菩提的手，解开怀间的小水囊，仔仔细细地清洗着菩提黑到指甲缝里的手。水落在沙砾上洇出一个个深色的坑，公主柔软的指腹正在搓洗着菩提指茧上顽固的污渍。

“你的面纱呢？”菩提毫无来由地问了。

而公主笑得亮亮的眼睛正投进她眼底，她看见一只沾满了淡水正滚落水珠的食指竖起来，搭在公主撅起的嘴唇上。

“嘘——”，阿里说，“这是我们两个之间的秘密。”

一切都是亮堂的，包括不远处粼粼的水潭、沾上水就愈发细嫩的手、两片被舔得潋滟的嘴唇，还有阳光下始终透着笑意的眼睛，闪亮得犹如一片宝石地。

tbc  



End file.
